Memories
by Shimoneko
Summary: 4851/SpannerxShoichi OS / It was just a moment but this moment, when they remebered their memories of the future, changed their whole thinking and their next actions.


**Title: **Memories

**Series: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories<strong>_

With a blink his whole life changes. He obtains the memories of his older self within a moment. But for realizing it takes more than an hour. In the future they'll find a way to transfer memories into the minds of their younger selves. This was amazing. But the admiration about the incredible technical advance doesn't lasts as long as the young mechanic expected. More the memory of a special person burns itself into his head. The memory of his future college friend, his boss at the Millfiore and – what was kind of funny – his boyfriend. At least his memories tell him this. By the thought of Shoichi there was a feeling inside his belly that wasn't explainable. It was not bad, no pain or so, it was rather pleasing. He suddenly the urge to see the other takes over and Spanner hurries to open and start his laptop and his first address in the internet was facebook. Almost everybody was on facebook and it was the easiest and fastest way to find any person on the world.

After only 5 minutes Spanner finds his target. Irie Shoichi, 15 years old, goes to Yumei Private Middle School in Namimori. He wants to type a message as fast as he can, but …. Where to start? So he just writes a small note because he isn't sure if Shoichi had obtained the memories of his future self. A glance at the digits of his desktop watch – Time difference between Japan and Italy is 8 hours – it's 10am here so it's 6 pm in Japan. He would answer soon. At least hopes Spanner so. His grandma calls for breakfast but Spanner tells her that he has something to do and so she comes with a tray with the breakfast on it – Delicious fresh bread with self-made strawberry jam on it and a cup with hot green tea. Spanner's grandma knows that her grandson will take his sugar portion when he needs it.

Only two minutes after Spanner sent his message he got his response. He expected this even if he doesn't really know the other in this time but his memories from the future told him that it would be so. A huge smile grows on his face. Shoichi also got the memories and remembers him just like the blonde remembers the redhead. They chat the whole day until Shoichi tells he has to go to sleep because it was 2 am in Japan and he has school the other day. They say good night to each other and arrange another online meeting at the same time tomorrow.

The days go by and they talks to each other every days every free second they can spare. Usually they talk about normal everyday stuff like school or the newest technical developments. Shoichi's English wasn't the best and it was easy to recognize that Spanner was a native English speaker. Even if he lives here in Italy his was brought up in Great Britain. So he sometimes giggles about the small mistakes Shoichi makes when they talk to each other via webcam. Spanner sometimes catches himself when he thinks about how cute Shoichi seems when he speaks English with this cute Japanese accent. The blonde doesn't know why they didn't even meet each other. Their whole relationship and friendship bases on their memories of the future.

When vacation gets nearer and nearer they both really desire a meeting in the real world. Now is the question: Who will visit whom? Will Spanner come to Japan or Shoichi come to Italy? Since Spanner's grandparents aren't that rich. Shoichi decides that he will come to the country of pasta and pizza.

The last weeks go by and the date on which the two friends meet had come. Spanner has never been this hyperactive. He usually was one of the quiet type but today he dashes around the house. The young mechanic had even tidied up his room so that there was enough space for a second bed in his room. But there is a small thought in his subconscious that tells him that he won't need a second bed. He smiles.

Then after hours of restlessness Spanner and his grandpa drive to the airport. The blonde almost drags his _nonno_ through the airport. They wait at gate number 3 for the passengers from Japan to arrive. After about ten minutes that seem like an eternity for Spanner the plane lands and the people start to come to the hall. Spanner's heart starts to race like he is running a marathon. He stretches to see better trough the people to find the redhead. Named Japanese just steps in the hall looking around and searches for his friend nervously pushing up his glasses. Spanner waves and runs to his friend. Shoichi just smiles and takes his hand from his stomach probably holding it from the stomachaches to also wave his friend pulling his suitcase behind him. When Spanner stands in front of the redhead he couldn't help but hug him and give him a kiss on every cheek in a typical Italian manner. Shoichi is so surprised that he let his suitcase fall to the ground and blushes so heavy that his face looks like a ripe tomato. Spanner just laughs and takes the others suitcase in one and the others hand in his and guides his friend to his grandpa. "This is my friend Shoichi from Japan _nonno _and Shoichi this is my grandpa." The blonde introduced the two. Shoichi bows politely and grandpa smiles and reaches out to shake hands. They seem to get along.

After the drove home and Shoichi had admired the countryside Spanner also introduces his friend to his grandma and carries then Shoichi's suitcase up the stairs to his room. "I hope it's ok that you sleep in my room? We also have a guest room if you would rather like to sleep there." Spanner explains and Shoichi only tells with a smile that it's okay like it is. He let himself fall on his bed and yawns. The jetlag was evil. "You can take a siesta if you want." The blonde offers and the other just nods and stays like he is and drifts into the land of dreams.

When he awakes he sees Spanner sitting on his own bed solving a 5x5 Rubik's Cube. Rubbing his eyes he asks what time it is. It was almost time for dinner Spanner tells. Shoichi stands up, walks to Spanner and sits down beside him. "Excuse me that I was so tired…" the older starts but the other lays a finger in his lips. "It's okay. It's just the jetlag. This is normal. Do you want to eat here upstairs or do you want to go downstairs?" Shoichi decides to eat downstairs he wants to eat with Spanner's grandparents to. It would only be polite.

After dinner the two boys disappear again in Spanner's room and get ready for bed because Shoichi was still a little peaky so they soon go to sleep. But Shoichi couldn't sleep. He rolls from the one side of his bed to the other and back. He doesn't find rest. "…..Spanner?" He whispers. "Hhmm?" was the answer. "I- I- I can't sleep…" – "Uumm do you want to come over? To my bed?" Spanner asks and Shoichi nods not sure if the other had seen it, stands up and walks to the blonde's bed and lies down. "I think this is ok… at least we were… eto….will be…. eto… are a couple, ne?" Shoichi mumbles and just gets a hug and a small kiss on the cheek in response. "Sì."

And with this the two cuddle against each other and drift off to a conjoint dream.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

I hope you like it.

So please **review**.

Thank you~


End file.
